iCarly Wiki talk:Administrator's Noticeboard
To report a problem, please leave a message. Archiving We should archive this page. Is anyone up to it? – Echmann1174 (talk) 01:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 02:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Jeneral26 Can you please block him? He did nothing wrong, but he is VERY VERY rude on other wikis: http://arianagrande.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bat_Forever/Drama_on_this_wiki#comm-2400 I don't want him causing trouble here. Thanks! 17:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) : First of all: an archive is not meant for NEW reports. : That minor thing aside, we can't block people for what they did elsewhere. He gave links to quite mature topics on wikipedia once, got told off and stopped. At the moment, he isn't causing trouble here and thus, doesn't give us a reason to block him. : Mak23686 17:19, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Categories This user is adding the category "Images" to episode pages. Is that allowed? Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 22:27, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Seems ok. TenCents (talk to me!) 20:58, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Inappropriate blog Can an admin delete or rename this blog? 1. It has a bad word in it 2. It is kinda inappropriate --Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 02:33, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Swearing in both chat and profile Fellow user, BananatheBoyWhoWasIgnored, was swearing and cursing in both his profile and in the online chat. He needs to be blocked. Lhammadeh (talk) 03:12, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey. I know about this, and the user, Kayla added the words to his profile. It wasn't him. And he only swore once in chat but didn't know it wasn't allowed and was kicked as a warning. Comment This comment: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IRescue_Carly#comm-451795 seems like it has ship warring near the bottem. Can an admin delete or edit the comment? Toadette "He didn't say I couldn't sing"-Cat, "Victorious" Talk to me! 19:50, April 23, 2012 (UTC) And this comment: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IRescue_Carly#comm-452638 has a bad word in it Toadette "He didn't say I couldn't sing"-Cat, "Victorious" Talk to me! 20:25, April 23, 2012 (UTC) GlassToaster GlassToaster needs to be blocked. They are vandalizing pages and uploading highly inappropriate files. – Echmann1174 (talk) 09:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Second to this. They deleted the contents of several pages and replaced it with a picture with a swear in it. 16:14, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Alica blocked GlassToaster :Because the world stops when I put my arms around you. 21:03, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Un-ban Please un-ban my brother, Kent Gevon. Read my blog 2 find out why. CreddieCutie 08:36, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Unban Please could you unban me? its been past my ban duration. Rue district11 20:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Umm, you should've been automatically unbanned. TenCents (talk to me!) 21:01, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::She meant kickban not blocked. You have to ask an administrator to remove your kickban. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 11:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Block her. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Superintendent_Gorman?diff=prev&oldid=682320 That's why. I am new to the iCarly Wiki... Why are most pages locked to prevent editing? I have numerous "goofs" for almost every episode that I could post.Yukonrod117 21:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC)yukonrod117 :Since you are new, you have to wait 3 days before you can edit. - [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 21:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, that makes sense - but it did allow me to edit the iQ Goofs page.Yukonrod117 21:15, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm I'm not really sure about the iQ thing. Anyways, if you want to add something to a page and it won't let you edit fsr, you can just tell me here or just wait out your three days - [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 21:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Page needs deletion http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Info Thanks Toadette "He didn't say I couldn't sing"-Cat, "Victorious" Talk to me! 19:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Houseofanubisfanforever55 Hi. On Anubis News, Perry! contacted Sacatage about her..sorta. We found out that she has sockpuppets. Some known sockpuppets of her's are PrettyLittleLiarsFan55, HouseofAnubisLover55, Houseofanubisbiggestfan112, NinaMartinLover55, FabinaFanForever66, Peddie12345, and CreddieLover22. There's probably more that I don't know about. It is also possible that HayleyRocks33 is another sockpuppet. I thought you might wanna know this, as I noticed she was blocked here. I suggest you block them, as the Anubis News wiki as done. Another sockpuppet is ChosenOne3344. --What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger. 19:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Wait so that HayleyRocks thing was all fake? --I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 21:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) That's what I'm thinking. --What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger. 19:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to ban all of her accounts on the BTR wiki? --I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 21:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I knew it. I had msged Alica123 about HOAFF55, PLLF55 and CL22 (i don't know the other accounts mentioned) because, in addition to their rude behaviour, i had a feeling they were all the same person. Mak said he would ask Wikia staff to check it out so this is good to know. Thank you! Omgitisme Talk amongst yourselves 22:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) @Bat Sure @Omgitisme Yeah, she used most of the accounts on House of Anubis/ House of Anubis by Bryce/ Anubis News. She's been blocked on AN, but not HOA or HOABB. I noticed that she was blocked here, and I thought you guys might wanna know. --What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger. 13:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Vandalizing User iCralyfan123 keeps vandalizing pages, some with inappropriate content. One Singular Sensation 21:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) : Already blocked. Mak23686 21:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Links Hello :D I'm re-creating the italian version of your wikia (it.i-carly.wikia.com), but I need the font! I need: 1. The link of the favicon 2. The link of the background image (that of carly, sam, freddie, gibby and spencer with with arms crossed) 3. The link (or the source) of the templates!! Especially Template:HeadingD and HeadingB. Everytime I try to see the source it refresh me to the login page (EVERYTIME). PLEASE HELP ME. THANK YOU. --MisterEriksen 15:32, July 16, 2012 (UTC) People Talking about innapropriate stuff in chat People were talking about bad stuff in chat ban themm!!!!Annoying Purple Prune (talk) 00:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :They always do. Lol :I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 04:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Loading Editor I don't know if this is right place to report this but I haven't been able to comment or respond to comments. When I click on the box it says "loading editor" but it never does. It does this on both the computers I've tried and I've also tried using a different browser. I think it's a problem with the wiki.3cooldog92 (talk) 04:13, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Did you try using FireFox? :I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 04:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Got the same problem right now ... for now, I'd say we wait a day and see if it's fixed by then. If not, we could ask staff about it. Mak23686 (talk) 06:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I've tried both Firefox and Chrome, here and other wikias but no luck so as Mak said i guess we just have to wait a bit and hopefully it comes back. Omgitisme Talk amongst yourselves 06:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::The editor always messes up from time to time. Nothing new. It should start working in a few. [[User:Jon23812|'Once, there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died. The End']] (FINLAND!!!) 06:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Followurheart2468 Can you please block Followurheart2468 she is constantly being rude after bans here is proof http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Followurheart2468 see you will see her drama thanks --Seddiefan24-7 (talk) 22:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Nikki12321 Please block Nikki12321 she is being very rude on chat thanks :)[[User:Seddiefan24-7|'''Heres my number]][[User talk:Seddiefan24-7|'So call me maybe :)']]' Hacker There seems to be a hacker around here. I've seen several comments from users who have been hacked. I was wondering if it was possible to logins more secure. Like maybe make someone who has entered a wrong password a certain number of times wait a certain period before they can try again or use one of those "Are you human?" things they use on fanfiction.net. : That's something that's up to wikia staff. You can contact them via . Gallery page title inconsistency I notice that some galleries are named '''Gallery:TITLE' (eg. Gallery:Miranda Cosgrove and the episode galleries) and others are named TITLE Gallery (eg. Jerrette Gallery). I believe Devon or someone else brought this issue up before? Could we maybe have a decision regarding the naming of galleries to make it consistent? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 00:47, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :It's been 8 days, I'm kind of wondering if anyone has seen this. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 01:50, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Badges Hey its a stupid problem but EVERY SINGLE user's profile page says they have earned 40 badges. lol just thought admins should know User:ABN 7854 :That's actually a glitch on all wikis. On everyone's profile page, you'll see the proper leaderboard ranking, but the list of badges is the one on your own profile. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 02:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ban Please ban Kmaliee345. She called me a b**** and a d*** rider then edited her comments. 05:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Seasons' organization I've noticed that the number of seasons is a bit messy and wich episode belongs to each season as well. iCarly is divided into 5 seasons, but actually Dan divided into 7, even though technically it should be divided into 5 ones. I think this gotta be fixed just to keep stuff organized, and don't get people confused. :) Mya (talk) 22:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) : We follow the season order that Nickelodeon gives publicly. TenCents (talk to me!) 22:43, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Splitting images We have too many images with vague names that have numerous images piled on top of each other. On the Austin & Ally Wiki I called for giving images very specific names, but I'd also like to call for split image tags, similar to what you've got on regular Wikipedia. Somebody should see if we can start making them here. --DanTD (talk) 03:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, it's a good idea. We shouldn't have images with names like this (http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/File:009.jpg), and when other image with the same name are piled on top of it, there should be a split image tag so that we can maintain images that belong in specific articles, userboxes, etcetera. --DanTD (talk) 15:08, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Inappropriate Comment Can an Admin please delete and/or talk to Oncefan2567 about their comment on this blog? That's an unacceptable way to talk to someone, thanks. DEmersonJMFM 22:43, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Crazygirl97 (talk) 01:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC)can you guys help block Johnsummers5000 he claims to be stalking me and I'm creeped out. Affiliates Hey guys! I asked an Admin like a month ago if we could affiliate with my wiki (haunted hathaways) and he said yeas and now I am looking at affiliates and theres no haunted hathaways.....can guys please put haunted hathaways wiki up? Heres the link: Haunted Hathaways Wiki Thanks and if you notice I DID put I carly.... Awesomeuser1 (talk) 23:09, September 15, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeuser1Awesomeuser1 (talk) 23:09, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Persistent Spam Problem I'm an admin of the Stanley Parable Wikia, and I've been having a consistent problem with a singular user spamming some iCarly fanfiction on my Wikia. I've deleted the page & their account, in addition to permanently banning the user, but they don't really appear to care and continue to spam. If this is one of your users masquerading and trying to start something, stop it. It's not funny, and I have no idea what you're trying to accomplish. If you have nothing to do with this user, that's also fine, but I just wanted to let you know (since the same user also made a few spam submissions to your Wikia). Thanks. TheD3xus (talk) 17:39, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :The vandal has been taken care of but I'm not sure what you expect to accomplish by accusing our users of being behind it. 3cooldog92 (talk) 19:30, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::That's not exactly what I said; if the spammer is from the site, I realize there's nothing you can do. If he's not, it's also out of your control. :: If this is one of your users masquerading and trying to start something, stop it. It's not funny, and I have no idea what you're trying to accomplish. If you have nothing to do with this user, that's also fine, but I just wanted to let you know (since the same user also made a few spam submissions to your Wikia). ::If you have nothing to do with him, which it looks like you don't that's fine. Not much that any of us can do. I only wanted to make you aware of it because of the similarity of the subject matter and the nature of the spam. Thanks. TheD3xus (talk) 11:12, July 1, 2016 (UTC)